How to Start Anew
by Shade Michels
Summary: As an Assassin your life revoloved around your success, but when one night on a very important mission to kill Ciel Phantomhive you just couldn't bring your self to kill the young Earl, however there is always a price for failure. Will you be able to piece back your life after the incident.
1. New Assignment

**Hey people this is my first Black Butler story so don't be too mean to me if you don't like it. There will be a chapter that explains everyone's past but that's for later so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Date:** September 15, 1800  
 **Current Mission:** Phantomhive, Ciel  
 **Authority:** Director Felix  
 **Dead Line:** December 15, 1800  
 **Assigned Assassin:** (y/n)(y/l)

 **Reward:** See your childeren

* * *

To my dearest (y/n/l),  
It is with great pleasure that I send you your next assignment, as usual the deatails are inside, and the tickets to the ball are also included within the sealed message. You are to get rid of Earl Phantomhive for the higher ups to be pleased with your work, or at least happy enough to set your childeren free. You do want to see them again do you not? However, there is a catch to this assignment, Phantomhive is said to have soliders as servents, so do be careful. I expect you to be done with this assignment soon but your time limit is three months.  
The best of luck my dearest,  
The Director

* * *

I threw the letter on my desk and face platned my bed. My (h/l)(h/c) covered the front of my face as I slid on to the dark oak wood floors. You know a year ago I never thought I would be forced to kill those the higher ups want out of the picture. You see I am a 25 year old mother, I have five adopted childeren that I met five years back.

 _FlashBack:_

 _The rain was pounding down on me as I walked through the town, I was only 20 years old than, and I lived with my parents on their estate because they refused to treat me as my own individual, yes it made me angry, but I knew that they are just a little over protective. I was lost in thought when I was rammed by a over weight baker chasing after a little boy that hands were holding four loafs of bread. 'That guy has some nerve' I said angerly. I heard a cry and a thud and saw the man beat the boy down with a wooden bat. I don't know what happened to be honest I just remeber drop kicking the baker and picking up the little boy and running off. "Hey little one where might you be heading in such a hurry?"I asked the little boy I held in my arms. "That way down five blocks into the alley." The little boy replied pointing towards a Taylor's shop. "Well then I will take you there; tell me do you have any family?" I asked as I hugged the little boy to my chest. "I have four other siblings but I don't have any parents." The little boy mumbled. You know when I meet the little boy something in me clicked, and when w arrived I saw four other little kids thAt couldn't be older than five and the next day I came back with a cariage and took the five children home with each to meet my parents._

 _End of FlashBack:_

I had zoned out until there came a pounding on my door."Who the heck are you and what do you want!" You called out in annoyance. "Um it's... Kile Sean, my lady, it is time for You to set out." Kile bowed. "Very well carry on." You said as you walked back in your room and threw some random cloths in my bag and walked out following behind Kile.

 _And so, it begins, let the hunt commence._

 _Heading in to town:_

"My lady I have been ordered to take you to town so you can acuarie approperiate cloths for the ball." Kile said while flicking the raines of the horse.  
"Very well then, I suggest we go to Lady Kemi's Gowns and Robes. There should have a suitable dress and you will probably want to get a tux for your self Kile." I said fidiling with my finger nails, I was bored out of my mind and it was going to drive me crazy if I don't do something. Lady kemi's shop was always very lively that is one of the reasons you liked it because there was never a dull moment in there. I felt the carragie slow down to a trot than came to a stop all together. Kile hopped down and opened the door with his hand extended out so I took it.  
"My lady we are here" Kile said helping me out of the carrage. We walked up to the door that lead to the shop and the second I was inside I was attacked by a flying blonde headed brat.  
"Lizzy while it is good to see you I would very much appericitate it if you would kindly stop trying to crack my ribs." I said trying to wedge the blonde off of me, but to no avail. "Lizzy do please let me breathe." I said with a tick mark on my forhead.  
"(nick name) how come you never came to visit me?" Lady Elizabeth pouted letting you go, yet she still had your hand trapped in her's. "Oh I have to find an absoulutely marvolus dress for you (N/N), you are going to the ball tonight at Ciel's right." Lizzy squealed while I simply nodded my head.  
 _'God this is going to be a long night'_ You thought to yourself with a sigh.

* * *

 **So the first chapter is done so if you have any thing sepcial you want to happen next chapter just tell me and I will see what I can do.I hope you enjoyed and see you guys in the next chapter of How To Start A New. Hoped you all liked it and hope you all have a good rest of your day/night or what ever time it is.**


	2. Infiltration

**I bring chapter two of How to start Anew. Infiltration is the name of the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **How to Start Anew**

 **Infiltration**

"So (n/n) you are going to Ciel's for the ball right?" Lizzy asked still throughing close at me. She threw one more but this was the last dress I could hold. The hanger from the dress hit me in the face making me instictivly drop the dresses and hold my face. "Oh (n/n) I am so sorry here let me take a few of those for you."Lizzy said pulling more than half of the dresses off of me.  
"Yeah I am going to the ball that's why I am here after all."I say a little angry. "I think I will take this one."I say holding up a black and white dress.  
"Absoultly marvolus (n/n)! You will look so dazzaling in that dress tonight!" Lizzy squealed grabbing the dress and paying for it. "I will see you later (n/n)!"Lizzy called as she waved walking off to another store.  
"God how does she do that every day?" I say to Kile who had already helped me into the carrage. We got home in a mater of minutes but I couldn't get this feeling out of my head, that something was going to go horrably wrong tonight. Now I was on edge, so I was going to be even more dangerous, because the last time I was on edge a squirrl stepped on a twig and I threw my knife and hit it dead center in the head killing it imdeatialy.

 _Le time skip because of you being on edge_

*Knock Knock*  
My door opened and when the person stepped in I charged and slammed my elbow down than drop kicked Kile who accendently forgot to say it was him. Thats what he gets for not saying his name. "God Kile sorry, but that's what you get." I say as I helped him get back up.  
"My lady it is time for you to go to the Phantomhive ball, Lady Akemi will be accomponing you as your master so you can inflitrate the Manor with ease." Kile informed me takeing my hand and hooking his arm with mine. "Now shall we get going my lady?" Kile asked bowing.  
"Yes I would hate to keep Lady Akemi waiting."I say walking with Kile, to the carrage.  
"Ah (Y/n) I am glad to be assissting you on this mission, now shall we get you under cover?" Akemi said with a happy grin. "Oh, (y/n) I went to the cells this morning and they are all doing fine, so you don't need to worry." Akemi said as a shadow casted over her face as sarrow filled the air."How ever little (youngest childs name) seems to be sleeping a lot more than a healthy child should, it makes me think that (ycn/gender) is trying to avoid (his/her) situtation by sleeping, but I am sure that (he/she) is just sleepy from the lack of sun."Akemi continued.  
"Thank you Akemi for making sure that they are alright. That means a lot to me, now my Misstress will you be dancing with the Earl today?" I said changing the subject.  
"Heveans no, dearest, I am not one for dancing." Akemi said getting in to character so we would be ready for the mission. "Now I except you home soon, dearest, I was told of the three month limit, and if anything goes wrong I want to be the first person to know." Akemi said looking out of the window, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Le flashback

"My name is Akemi what is yours?" A girl with black hair and purple eyes, she was wearing a black dress with a red ribon. She had this happy smile that seemed to light up the area. She was clearly a very cheery person, or at least so I thought,( that story is for a nother chapter) we quickly became friends then we moved next door to each other so we were constantly together.

Le end of flashback

"My lady we are at the Manor, what time should I come to pick you up?"Kile said while helping us out of the carrage.  
"Thank you Kile, you may pick us up at ten on the dot."Akemi said flashing that smile that always put men in a trance. Kile simply bowed and left. "Now (y/n) shall we go?"Akemi questioned.  
"Why of course your highness."I reply, we walked in and man it was crowded like crazy, I spotted Lizzy and Akemi and I went to say hello to the young Milford. "Lady Lizzy it is a pleasure to see you again."I said with a bow, which Lizzy and Akemi also bowed.  
"Oh Lady (n/n) I am glad you and Lady Akemi could make it! I can't wait to introdce you to Ciel!He is absoultly adorable!" Lizzy squealed happily.  
"Thank you Ladies and Gentelman for coming to my ball tonight. I am Ciel Phantomhive and I hope you all have a enjoyable evning."Ciel said as he walked down the stairs with a butler close behind him.

What was in the Envolpe  
Information on Target

 **Name: Phantomhive, Ciel  
Age: 13 years of age  
Status:Earl of the Phantomhive manor  
Other Knowladge: He is a young boy with light black hair that normally covers his right eye, his right eye always has an eyepatch on it, while his other eye is a deep blue. He is normally followed around by his 6"5' butler that has jet black hair, and red eyes.**

Serevents:

Sebastian Michales  
Status:Butler  
Age:Unknown

Mye-Rin  
Status: Maid /Sniper from the town of Mayflower(Idk where she is really from but who cares)  
Age: 25

Finninan/Finny  
Status: Gardener/ Incredible strength  
Age:23

Baldroy/ Bard  
Status:Cook/ explosives expert from the american war  
Age:27

Additional Information:  
Engaged to Elizebeth Milford  
Orphaned at age 12  
Kiddnapped by the cult and disapperead for two years following  
Owner of the Funtom Toy Comopony

Akemi and I had gone over the information during the carrage ride, and I must say Ciel Phantomhive is certainly an interesting target thats for sure. Akemi and I talked with Lizzy for a good twenty minutes before Lizzy draged us off to meet Ciel. "Come on (n/n) and Akemi I want you two to meet Ciel!" Lizzy said grabbing our hands pulling us along.  
"Ow Lizzy that hurts!" Akemi cried as her wrist was being twisted by Lizzy. "LIZZY STOP THAT HURTS!"Akemi screamed. Lizzy came to a screeching hult when she heard Akemi scream.  
"Kemi! What's wrong?" Lizzy asked Akemi when she turned to look at us. Lizzy saw Akemi's wrist and screeched. "EEEKK oh my goodness what happen to you Kemi?!"Lizzy said worriedly.  
"You twisted my wrist Lizzy."Akemi said wincing at the pain when she touched it.  
"Misstress you shouldn't touch that."I said.  
Ciel and Sebastain made their way to us and Ciel asked Akemi.  
"Miss would you like me to have my butler show you a room so you can heal?"  
"That would be great thank you Lord Phantomhive."Akemi said.  
"Sebastian, show them to the guest room."Ciel commanded.  
"Yes my lord."Sebastian said bowing. "If you two ladies would please follow me."  
Sebastian led us up a flight of step that led to what looks like a large study. Then we walked pass the study and down the hall to where there was a dark oak door, at which Sebastian stoppd us and said. "Here you are my Ladies I hope the room is to your liking." Sebastian said as he bowed and walked back to his young Master.  
"(y/n) we made it into the mansion with out having to do anything, oh good god this is going to be aweful, think about it (y/n) this is your assingment I was only supposesd to get you in now I am here with you oh I have messed up the mission! I am so sorry (y/n)!" Akemi cried hugging me.  
"Kemi it's fine I promise, this is better becuase now we have two skilled assassins on the job instead of one. We will be fine, don't you worry your pretty little head."I said hugging my best friend tightly.  
"Thanks (n/n)." Akemi smiled that smile that seemed to lighten up the room.

* * *

Ok people this is the second chapter of How to Start Anew.  
By the way Akemi is me if you haven't already guessed that, anywho you and I will be doing this mission together, and now I want to thank those who have read and liked my story.  
BYE!  
\\\\(^w^)/


End file.
